Rad Hazard
Rad Hazard Daniel Baldwin better known as Radley Hazardian or his "nickname" Rad Hazard, is a backyard wrestling host, wrestler, former GBYWN Chairman and the current BBW World Champion. He fulfills duties as a host for his internet program, Backyard Wrestling Monthly (BYWM), performs and hosts every couple months at GBYWN supershows across the U.S and is the co-founder of The Global Backyard Wrestling Nation, an integration of federations formed through the merger of territorial alliance Battle Born Wrestling (BBW), where he once operated as Chairman, and Global Backyard Wrestling News. Hazard was originally a fan of backyard wrestling and had some experience in it as well. When he opted to become involved with it online, he rose to prominence in the community within his involvement as a host of his own created web program Backyard Wrestling Weekly, that became a staple show for all backyard wrestlers, federations and fans looking to stay updated with the ongoing stories and happenings. After creating BBW to some success until its merger, Hazard would ignite the known "Radical Movement" storyline, where thereafter, he gained more popularity and began traveling to supershow events. As the owner of the nation, Hazard has editorial work related to all organizations involved and featuring their videos on his show's YouTube channel. In addition, Hazard also served as an independent wrestler while portraying interviewer and voice-over commentator David Weisner in the primary territory of Battle Born Wrestling known as BBW PRIME. Backyard wrestling tenure Debut as host of Backyard Wrestling Weekly(2008-present) :Main article: Backyard Wrestling Weekly Originally going under his real name Daniel Baldwin, a Las Vegas resident, Baldwin had expressed interest in backyard wrestling with prior experience in it. In September 2008, he began promoting his backyard wrestling community online called Backyard Wrestling World and released advertisements on YouTube regarding his new weekly webcast program Backyard Wrestling Weekly (BWW) over two weeks leading to its premiere in October 2008. Baldwin worried for the insufficient interest he felt the show gained from online advertisements as well as for his obscure identity to the backyard wrestling community. However, the first show attracted attention to a mixed reception, arguably due to his critical views and a partial misrepresentation of modern day backyard wrestling as he showed snippets on his background monitor of a past reckless era in which the sport was trying to move away from. Baldwin countered with the next episode by adopting a backyard wrestling name becoming "Rad Hazard", introducing rather contemporary content with special feature segments, and putting himself out there as the regular face sharing backyard wrestling media. In November 2008, the broadcast schedule of his show started to become delayed and switched air-dates from Sunday to Wednesday. While this occurred, concern grew for the state of BWW but he had noted on his show about a new Vegas backyard wrestling alliance he was uniting in his area which was called Battle Born Wrestling. Since November 2009 with Backyard Wrestling Weekly having hiatus periods before, the show has continued to air regularly online. Battle Born Wrestling (2008-2009) At BBW 1: Battle Born on December 7, 2008, Battle Born Wrestling premiered initially as a local alliance made up of the Lost Souls Division, Loco Lucha Council, Generation X Wrestling, and Top Dawg Championship Wrestling based in its primary area of Las Vegas, Nevada. Hazard announced that he was contacted by the BBW "Board of Directors" to join aboard for a partnership which would convert the audience of his show in a share with BBW and that would see him become a BBW independent wrestler. During the premiere episode, Hazard, a likable but arrogant and comedic heel type in his wrestler role, was involved in a 20 Minute Time Limit 6-Man Tag Team Open Invitational with then-GXW Next Gen Champion Brainstew, then-TDCW Champion Mike Del Lite, El Parko, El Parkay and Brian Rouge concluding with a pinfall victory over El Parko. This, led to a Grudge match at the next show between the two that ended with the same result. Aside from wrestling, Hazard played other separate roles in BBW including being part-time referee (primary area), voice-over commentator for events, and a dorky interviewer known as David Weisner (primary area). By BBW 3: Unification, Hazard became set out to expand his alliance with the additions of more federations to the lot such as Next Generation Wrestling and international ones known as 2 Xtreme Wrestling, and Ultimate British Wrestling, as in turn, making BBW territorially international featuring many federations from different parts of the world in a multi-cast, which amounted to an original concept in regards to backyard wrestling. Before March, Hazard took some time off producing the next few shows in order to restart a queued Backyard Wrestling Weekly. He also slightly aided former real-life girlfriend Ria Calaway in some form of practicing to do some wrestling of her own. At BBW 5: Centennial on March 1, 2009, he defeated LLC member, Notch-O-Libre, with the assist of Sin City Wrestling wrestler Mike Da Lite and the distraction of the referee, after which they announced their new tag team known as "Better Than You" that went short-lived. At BBW 6: Continental on March 22, 2009, Hazard entered as the first challenger for debutant Ria Calaway (then real-life girlfriend) and her "Sin City Kitty 5 Minute Challenge" match, named as such for her promiscuous nickname "Sin City Kitty". Both would go on to wrestle 5 minutes to a draw with Calaway leaving Hazard on the floor after a slap. War on Backyard Wrestling, The Radical Movement debuts (2009) :Main article: Radical Movement Due to a real-life split in his relationship with Calaway, Hazard took his genuine heartfelt feelings and applied it to a storyline when he posted a video on YouTube on June 26, 2009, stating his objective to destroy backyard wrestling due to it being a "curse", a "greed for glory" and "self-respect", despite his admiration for it and its benefit to his reputation which ended up causing him to prioritize it over Calaway. Received as a shoot monologue, many submitted their responses online as Calaway was somewhat blamed on account for Hazard's emotional state and was met with ill messages on her Myspace account. This all brewed speculation that Hazard was aborting his creations and leaving backyard wrestling for good. After clearing the air in a non-kayfabe video to explain everything was playing off fiction, in another subsequent storyline video, it became known that the BBW "Board of Directors" allegedly sold BWW for an undisclosed amount to CJ Lennon and his independent Lennon Productions company for going "A-wall" despite Hazard's position as the Chairman of the Board of Directors. However, the transaction appeared to be false, and Hazard decided to keep operating BBW. The next plot came with Hazard's plan to form a wide resistance group against backyard wrestling known as the Radical Movement, a cause aimed at dominating and terminating the hobby and that depicted Hazard as a savior-like leader. Hazard looked towards financing anyone in a federation who would vacate or cause others to vacate their championship and continuously created videos updating the status of the Movement. Getting declines and approvals for membership, a few such as Zaq Cass, Mike Creston, Primetime Tim Sanders, Grizzly Greif and more followed his voice of reason. Calaway, although the root of the whole situation, was also convinced by Hazard into joining the Movement as co-leader. With this moving forward, FX stepped up to shut down Hazard for supposedly claiming he could defeat him, and both exchanged words online leading to a match at West Fest. Before Day 2 of West Fest on August 22, 2009, Rad Hazard, Brian Rouge and King Murder were involved in a legitimate vehicle rollover on the way to the event. Out of honor, Hazard nicknamed himself the "Warstorm", the name given to his now written off truck after surviving the accident. Despite the accident, Hazard pressed on to surprisingly accomplish defeating NGW members Rich Cross, Randy Cranmer and the LWF World Heavyweight and GBYWN Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Champion Nails in a Four Way match to be crowned the inaugural BBW United States Heavyweight Champion and after signing wavers, went to a 3-3 draw with GBYWN World Heavyweight Champion FX in a title for title 15 Minute Ironman bout (originally to be 30 minutes) due to receiving multiple drops on his neck forcing the referee to call off the match in concern. After the match, Hazard encountered betrayal by Calaway, who turned and attacked him with her GBYWN Women's World Championship to join FX's Darkstar group. He was also betrayed by JLV. Following his time off from resting for three weeks, Hazard's confidence was boosted from capturing the BBW US Title, praising his own intellect and himself for holding up against FX as well as relishing with a sense of progress that the BWE and AWS federations had closed. Launching "Phase Two" with some hesitation towards his mission of trying to destroy backyard wrestling, Hazard scheduled his next supershow appearance at the ICW Midwest Extravaganza event for October to make an impact, claiming that Movement members were already there. On Day 1 of the event on October 24, new members were revealed in Bonecrusher and Johnny Light, both of whom were seen as leaders of their own in the view of Hazard. Furthermore, Focalin originally against the Movement had also entered the association. In the aftermath of Calaway and her match with Matt Kuhstoss, Hazard saved his ex from an assault from The Pen Name but the effort went unappreciated. Playing a role in helping Focalin against TPN in their match, including hitting TPN with a chair, Hazard revealed a swerve after the match when he turned on Focalin, eliminating him from the Movement for initially turning him down to join. But ultimately Hazard himself was discharged from the Movement for permitting personal issues to interfere with business. Shortly, Bonecrusher and Johnny Light renamed the group takeover, Dangerous Movement. On Day 2 of the event, Hazard lost the BBW United States Title to TPN following a vile chair shot. Backyard Wrestling Weekly Return, GBYWN Chairman(2009-2011) Two weeks removed from being evicted from the Radical Movement and losing his championship, Hazard addressed the backyard wrestling world hoping to redeem himself by going a different path from that of the past few months and hyping a "huge event" which would "change the face of backyard wrestling forever". It soon became apparent with the first of three vignettes that an anticipated return of Backyard Wrestling Weekly was in the works. On November 25, 2009, the very first episode of the revived Backyard Wrestling Weekly debuted announcing the merger between Battle Born Wrestling and Global Backyard Wrestling News to form the Global Backyard Wrestling Nation with Hazard himself as the Chairman of the "Board of Directors" of the alliance part of the whole organization. As expected, a disagreement eventually came up when GBYWN President Cam opposed how Hazard appeared to the public and seemingly portrayed his role as the creator and President of the site and argued the confusion of both entities having the same initials and almost the same name. Hazard attempted to fix this by changing the name of his alliance to Global Backyard Wrestling Alliance (GBYWA) but it was eventually altered back to Nation and continued to operate as the alliance. The rivalry between Hazard and The Pen Name was to be reignited at the planned supershow for July 2010 named GBYWN Sin City Showdown (renamed GBYWN Revolution), an event Hazard would have hosted and was set to face off with TPN, but the event got cancelled. In August, Hazard began a 28-week Backyard Wrestling Weekly co-host run with Patrick Wade Wilson. Not sanctioning a GBYWN World Heavyweight Championship match involving Wilson due to seeing Wilson as ineligible, this instilled friction between the two. Hazard started to argue over the expenses of covering Wilson's travels to his location to host the show until Wilson subsequently quit. Also around the end of the year, John Keller, a senior backyard wrestler who had won the BBW World Heavyweight Championship (though vacated it due to his medicare threatening his insurance policy) and maintained an undefeated streak using a deadly elbow smash, called out Hazard. Hazard responded by threatening Keller with a secret, giving Keller the chance to rethink his actions and not call him out again. Keller ignored the threat and persisted in calling him out at events and in videos, ridiculing Hazard's past and the way he performs in the ring, leading to Keller challenging Hazard to settle the matter. CCW Burn This City 2011 At Day 1 of CCW Burn This City on March 19, 2011, Hazard learned of the authoritative King BW and his perpetration of paying off the GBYWN "Board of Directors" to replace him as the Chairman. Forcing Hazard to face him in a No Disqualification Ironman Match, in which Wilson interfered in to get at Hazard, Hazard and King BW fought 13 minutes to a 2-2 draw. On Day 2, unable to take out Hazard himself, King BW ordered for Hazard to face his arch nemesis, The Pen Name. However, Hazard invoked his rematch clause for the GBYWN United States Title and defeated TPN in a 17-months in the making Final Battle to regain the title he lost to him two years prior. The match was also nominated as a GBYWN Match of the Year candidate. BXW Paul Kunkle Memorial Show 2 Two months later, Hazard issued a final warning to Keller to stop calling him out and declared his plan to use his title as bait to win GBYWN shares and reclaim authority in the circuit as GBYWN "Executive Shareholder". Wilson first accepted the challenge using the shares earned co-hosting BWW. With the match scheduled to take place at Hazard's choosing, the date landed on Day 1 of BXW Paul Kunkle Memorial 2 on June 11, where Hazard also uncovered that when he can regain power, he could erase Keller's reign with the BBW World Title for using the belt in the match he had won the title in without being disqualified. Despite the threats, Hazard was scheduled to face Keller on Day 2. However on Day 1, Hazard was defeated by Wilson to lose his BBW US Title. After the match, the two reconciled their friendship and Wilson agreed to give Hazard his desired rematch anytime and at any place. Not delaying on the opportunity, Hazard hit Wilson with a chair and regained his title. On Day 2, Hazard went through The Junior Dragon with a victory and defended his title to a draw with B Cubed heading towards his Lumberjack match with Keller, who he was defeated by. During his time at BXW Paul Kunkle Memorial 2 and in his Lumberjack match with Keller, Hazard enlisted the support of backyard wrestlers. On August 10, a video was uploaded announcing the return of the Radical Movement, which was forging forward but this time with a new cause - taking rebellion against "black sheep" wrestlers that are underrated and underutilized in their federation. Over the next few months, various wrestlers joined the faction, including Alex Cross, B Cubed, Ryan Ragnarok, Justin Hazard, Drake Genocide, Tommy "Gunz" Kobryn, various members of Australian fed ICWS and even Brandon The Bull as a "one day intern" at BXW Goodbye 2011 Day 1.Through Hazard's lawyer, it was revealed that all RM members had boycotted matches without GBYWN shares in their winning purse, thus with ever RM member victory, leader Hazard would earn GBYWN shares in he hopes of becoming GBYWN Executive Shareholder, a position equal to GBYWN Chairman. BXW Goodbye 2011 In late August, Hazard announced that his youtube accounts were hacked and thus deleted, losing nearly five hundred videos in the process and effectively taking almost every trace of him off the internet itself. While Hazard reuploaded what he could under a new channel and created a new internet program in Backyard Wrestling Monthly to replace the fallen BWW, it was eventually revealed that BBW World Champion Mike Damage was the culprit of the hacking, openly admiring to the deed as a way of showing Hazard that the backyard wrestling world would be just fine without his existence. An enraged Hazard utilized his rematch clause for the BBW World Title from his match against FX in 2009 in order to get his hands on Mike Damage at BXW Goodbye Day Two. Hazard even revealed a new BBW World Title belt with his name on it as symbolism for a new era under his reign. Damage further enraged Hazard by hacking into his Facebook account as well. BXW Goodbye 2011 was held March 4th through 6th. On Day Zero of the event, Hazard and Damage met for the very first time in the ring for a contract signing, stating that "there must be a winner" in Title bout's contract. In the main event of Day Zero, Hazard successfully defended the GBYWN United States Championship against BXW Mid-Atlantic Champion Adam Burnett, punting him afterwards in order to send a message to Damage. BXW Goodbye Day One featured numerous Radical Movement Versus GBYWN matches, most of which featured appearances by RM leader Hazard. The GBYWN United States Tag Team Championship bout saw The KOKUJIN Wrecking Crew, Marcus Centofante and J2-Step, defend against Swift Justice, the team of Mike Damage and Kris Urban. During the bout, Hazard attempted to strike Urban with his custom BBW World title belt, but accidentally struck Centofante instead, costing the Crew their title. Originally believed to be an accident, it is later revealed that Hazard was helping secret RM member Urban all along. The main event of BXW Goodbye 2011 Day One showcased a 10-man tag team elimination match as RM members Ryan Ragnarok, B Cubed, Drake Genocide, Alex Cross and captain Hazard battled GBYWN members DMAC, Patrick Wade Wilson, Joe Randa, captain Ryan Brodie and a surprise entree in GBYWN World Tag Team Champion and Awakening member Sic Ric. Ric's involvement in the match would later be the catalyst to the broken truce between the RM and he Awakening. The match, while having GBYWN shares for the winning purse, also held two stipulations that if Ragnarok was defeated, he would be exiled from the RM, as well as if Hazard was defeated, his opponent would win the GBYWN United States Title. The finish saw Brodie betray Team GBYWN to spite Randa, leaving Hazard the sole survivor. Ragnarok's elimination left the RM to attack him after the match, only to be saved by G-Fatal, hitting Hazard with a steel chair. The RM would gain it's revenge on Day Two when Alex Cross and Tommy "Gunx" Kobryn defeated Ragnarok & Fatal. The BXW Goodbye2011 Day Two main event saw Hazard challenge Damage for the BBW World Title. After numerous restarts per the "there must be a winner" stipulation, the bout turned into a No Count Out, No Disqualification Match. After interference by both Alex Cross and G-Fatal, Marcus Centofante attacked Hazard with a bedtime to get revenge for his Day One title loss, but it was ultimately the betrayal of Kris Urban that cost Damage the title. To the shock of the BXW crowd, new BBW World Champion Hazard awarded newest RM member Urban the GBYWN United States Title to close out the weekend. TWC Wrestlefezt XII Early December saw the sudden dismantling of the SWC base, effectively shutting down SWC after a near five year run. The deconstruction was soon revealed to be the work of a few phone calls made by Rad Hazard in retaliation for Sic Ric's involvement on Team GBYWN at BXW Goodbye 2011. This ultimately led to a multi-team GBYWN World Tag Team Championship bout booked by RM member B Cubed for TWC Wrestlefezt XII that included both factions. Hazard's World Title win quickly went to his head. By January 2012, Hazard was claiming to be the only "true" world champion in the GBYWN. On January 16, 2012, Hazard challenged Pride of the Northeast (PotN) member and GBYWN Northeast Tag Team Champion Benjamin Rite Backe (BRB). Hazard claimed that, if the PotN agreed to put contendership the GBYWN World Title, currently held by three of it's members, he would defend his BBW World Title against BRB. The PotN agreed, signing the title bout for B Cubed's Radical Movement-controlled TWC Wrestlefezt XII. March 5th & 6th hosted TWC Wrestlefezt XII. Hazard quickly made his presence known, interfering in a 4-Way ladder match and capturing the TWC Money in the Bank briefcase for himself, citing that the match contract was not specific to just the opponents in the bout. Hazard attempted to explain to Wrestlefezt booker and fellow RM member B Cubed, enraged that Hazard's had interfered with his show, that the briefcase was merely a contingency plan in case the RM lost the TWC Championship later that day. Cubed would have non of it and allowed the roster to attack Hazard, highlighted by a cradle shock by The Perfection and a chair shot to the head by TJ Blade that would lacerate Hazard, taking him out of competition for the day. With Hazard injured, Alex Cross entered the GBYWN World Tag Team Title match alone against reigning champions Day One (Sic Ric & Bsnow) and Team UWA (Dr. John Bowes & King Tek). Bowes would enter the match late, diving off a roof and revealing a RAD shirt under his jacked, giving the assumption that he had joined the RM, only to tear the shirt off and attack Cross. Day One was ultimately victorious in their title defense, earning themselves a small measure of revenge for their fallen federation. Later that night, B Cubed defeates Genocide, Marcus Centofante and champion Kris Urban to win the TWC Title. Immediately after, the injured Hazard entered the ring, not to cash in his TWC MITB briefcase, but warn Cubed that he will. His promise fell short when Hazard retreated at the sight of another man in full ring gear behind him, as his lawyer revealed himself to be Chris Dupree all along. Dupree cashed in Hazard's briefcase and defeated Cubed to become TWC Champion, only to lose the title immediately after in another TWC briefcase cash in from Ryan Brodie. TWF Wrestlefezt XII Day Two saw Hazard's return to competition as he retained the BBW World Title over GBYWN Northeast Tag Team Champion Benjamin Rite Backe, earning himself a guaranteed GBYWN World Title shot in the process. BXW Paul Kunkle Memorial 3 The BXW facebook has already revealed a Day One match featuring BBW World Champion and GBYWN United States Champion Kris Urban battling Dr. John Bowes and King Tek. Hazard looks to get revenge on Bowes for going back on his deal to join the RM at Wrestlefezt XII. Hazard is also scheduled to defend the BBW World Championship on ay Two. His opponent has yet to be announced. There is also rumor that, if Hazard is victorious BXW PKM3 weekend, he will have won enough shares to finally become GBYWN Executive Shareholder, a position powerful enough to force King BW into a match for his position as GBYWN Chairman., Hazard's primary goal since returning to wrestling a year and a half earlier. UNW Wrestling rumors In the start of 2014, rumors started flowing that Rad Hazard would join UNW Wrestling. Co-Owner of UNW; Bazil Shahab said, "We wouldnt mind if Rad Hazard joined us. But these rumors are not true. However UNW has been talking and discussing subjects with GBYN, so that could be a possibility later on." Life Behind Character Hazard is technically a twin. His brother passed before birth due to complications. Hazard publicly displays a very active social life. Hazard lives a straight edge lifestyle. Hazard was the real-life boyfriend of indy wrestler "Sin City Siren" Terra Calaway from December 8, 2007 to June 16, 2009. As of January 22, 2012, Hazard is currently the real-life boyfriend of former indy wrestler and manager "Bosnian Bombshell" Sanela. In 2010, Hazard produced a short-lived series that took a look into his life entitled Hazardous Material. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Biohazard'' (Double A Spinebuster) **''Straightshooter'' (Sharpshooter) *'Nicknames' **The Warstorm Championships and accomplishments *'Battle Born Wrestling' **Founder/Chairman of Battle Born Wrestling until closure *'Global Backyard Wrestling News'/'Global Backyard Wrestling Nation' **Co-Founder of Global Backyard Wrestling Nation **GBYWN Chairman (November 25, 2009 - March 19, 2011) **BBW World Championship **GBYWN United States Championship - Originally BBW United States Championship (3 times, first ever) **2012 TWC Money In The Bank Winner **GBYWN Promo Challenge (2009) **GBYWN Promo Challenge (2010) **GBYWN Peep of the Year (2009) **GBYWN Best Promo Cutter of the Year (2009) External links *Official Backyard Wrestling Weekly Channel *Official BBW YouTube Channel Category:Male wrestlers